1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swingable handle assembly in which a handle is substantially flush with a surface of a door during non-use of the handle, the handle being projected into its holdable position in use by a user operating a push button of the handle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional swingable handle assembly, a handle is held in its retracted position by the use of torque produced by an eccentric load. In use, the handle is pulled out of its retracted position through a depressing operation, so that there is a fear that a user may injure his finger through such depressing operation.